1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to image processing as a function of the image viewing client device.
2. Description of Related Art
A user typically likes to view a document on a handheld wireless device before deciding to print, facsimile or e-mail the document. A handheld wireless device, such as, for example, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a cellular phone or a miniaturized computing device, has relatively little screen surface area for viewing documents, as well as little memory for storing the document or the applications for all the document formats a user can conceivably access and view.
Current solutions either restrict the document types that can be viewed on handheld client devices, e.g., web pages with graphics interchange format (GIEF) files, show only the ASCII text of the document, provide viewers for a small set of document types, or do not provide viewers at all. In these current solutions, the documents can exist on the handheld client device, a server, e.g., mail server, or any document file/management system in their environment. Generally, documents that do not reside on the handheld client device are typically too large to quickly and/or efficiently transmit over today's wireless networks.